In Love With My Brothers Enemy
by FANDOMGEEK03
Summary: Astrid Kelly falls in love with her best friend. (Morris Delancey x oc)
1. prologue

Astrid Kelly was ten at the time she met her best friends and her future crush. Oscar Delancey was leaning up against the ally wall crying and whimpering in pain. His uncle beat him and his brother often. He was eleven and his brother Morris was thirteen.

Morris was locked in his room so he couldn't help Oscar when he was hurt and that broke his heart.

Astrid walked into the ally where Oscar was hiding. "Hi." Astrid said in a soft, calm voice. Oscar curled up into a ball his back pressed against the wall. "I am not going to hurt you. Can I sit by you?"

He looked up into her brown eyes, "O...okay." Oscar said his voice shaking a bit. "I'm Oscar Delancey." he gave a small smile.

"I'm Astrid Kelly." she grinned back as she introduced himself. "Why where you crying? Can I help?"

"My older brother, Morris, was locked in his room by our Uncle Wes. I tried to stay in my room but my Uncle Wes dragged me into the kitchen and started to hit me. I couldnt have done anything so you couldnt either most likely.

"Well, if you or your brother need anything. You can find me at tbe bookshop or the newsie boarding house. I would be happy to help." Astrid told him.

"Thank you. Wanna meet here tomorow at noon? You could meet my brother." Oscar asks hopefully.

"Okay! That will work. I gotta go before my twin gets to worried. I'll see you tomorow! Bye Oscar!" she says with one last smile.

"See ya Astrid." Oscar says before making his way back to the tiny apartment hoping that his Uncle would be back to normal.


	2. 1

Astrid who is now seventeen walked into the distibution center with her twin, Jack. They where teasing their mutual friend, Ractrack Higgins, about loosing a bet with another newsie, Racetrack had to go talk to his crush who he always stutters or blushes around, Racetracks crush, Spot Conlon. The King of Brooklyn.

The twins where still laughing at Racetracks blush when they got their papers. But unlike Jacks papers, a note was stuck inside hers. "Come on we gotta sell papes to live ya know!" Astrid called back to the boys as she was walking away.

She sold at her usual selling spot. Next to the bookshop where a kind, elderly couple with no children work. They treat her as if she was their grandchild. "Hello Astrid, how was your morning my dear?" the elderly woman, Mrs Hudon asked.

"Just like everyday Mrs Hudson." Astrid replies.

"Well, come inside once you are done selling. We would love to have lunch with you." Mrs Hudson offers.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson. I would love too."

"I will see you then my dear." Mrs Hudson says before entering the house/bookshop.

_They are the kindest people ever. _Astrid thinks before selling her papers once more. A note flutters to the ground as she sells one of her final papers.

Dear Astrid, Please come to the distibution center at 6:30 pm. I miss just being around you without any inturruptions from Oscar. With love, Morris Delancey.

Astrid grins. "What does he have planned? Its always sonething." she mutters. Still grinning from excitement, she goes back to selling her final two papers, the note in her pocket. A elderly couple walks passed the grinning girl and buys a paper. The woman says quitely to her before leaving though,_ "_I have seen that grin on many occasions. Your in love arent you."

"N..no. It is just a friend."

"Your blush tells me otherwise.I hope it all goes well for you dear." the woman says to Astrid.

"Thank you ma'am." Astrid says and the couple walks away.

_But you are in love with him. There is no denying it. _A voice in her head tells her. Her face heats up at just the thought of Morris. "Oh shit. I am in love with my best friend." she mutters .

Astrid doesnt know he thinks what she just said every day. He loves her in more ways than just frienship. He loves her. He has loved her since the day he met her. He wants to date her and maybe someday even marry her and grow old with her. But, he just couldn't figure out how to tell her, until 6:30 that very night.


End file.
